Bloody Reapers
by LadySesshy
Summary: Kenpachi meets a girl, who shares his love of battle. But she is Yachiru's older sister. Can Sabrina teach the captain of squad 11 that there is more to life then just fighting to the death? Read on, as Sabrina teaches Kenpachi love and friendship. (Revised)


**Info**: My first Bleach story. This is a KenpachixOC fic. This is co-authored along side Lady1Venus' Bleach story, which is a ByakuyaxOC fic. So I will have scenes with her OC Skye in here. Ok, Squad 11 has always been a blood battle squad. The members get a joy out of battling and seeing their foes suffer and beg for mercy. Kenpachi meets a girl, who shares his love of battle. But she is Yachiru's older sister. Can Sabrina teach the captian of squad 11 that there is more to life than just fighting to the death? Read on, as Sabrina teaches Kenpachi love and friendship.

**Credit to**: Lady1Venus for lending me Skye, and giving me the name idea for Yachiru's real name.

**Edit**: Revised version. I edited it so that I'm not rushing through so much. It's a bit shorter than it was but her, it's better this way cause's it's no longer rushed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"You won't kill me you stinking hollow!" A pink haired girl of 12 years screamed out as she dodged an attack from a large hollow. This was Sabrina Hakusho. Her and her younger sister Saki had just died and been sent to the soul society the other day by a soul reaper. He was a tall man, said his name was Byakuya Kuchiki.

The girl and the toddler had both died from an illness. It was very deadly. It was a sickness that had spread around the town they lived in, killing people and there was no cure for the illness. Eventually the cause had been found and taken care of, so no more people had to die. However, the damage had already been done. Most of the people were already dead, including Sabrina and her sister.

First Sabrina was the one sick. Then she had passed it over to Saki. She had felt pretty bad about that as well. She would have turned into a hollow because of it, Byakuya hadn't shown up when he did, performing a konso on the two. She had gotten very close to changing into a hollow at the time when she'd been found.

Anyway, her mind snapped back to the present time. Her and her sister had been minding their own business when a hollow jumped out. Sabrina had Saki in her arms trying to protect her from the hollow. She had scratches, bruises and cuts all along her body while protecting her younger sister.

The hollow closed in on the two girls. Sabrina cried out in sudden pain as she tripped up, twisting her ankle as she fell to the ground hard. All the villagers just panicked and ran from the hollow not even bothering to help the two girls. Her sister looked up at her and sobbed, trying to push her way out of her arms, wanting her to leave her behind and save herself.

"No! I'm not leaving you. You're my sister. You're all I have left," Sabrina whimpered painfully to the small pink haired bundle in her arms, just knowing from the toddler's struggles what she wanted. Sweat was pouring down her face as she trembled from the pain. However trying not to let her sister know how much pain she was in she weakly got to her feet and begin running at a limping pace, ignoring all the sharp jolts of pain running up her leg begging her to stop.

The older sister ran and ran trying desperately to get away from the hollow that was after her. It seemed the hollow wasn't after anyone else, just Sabrina and Saki. The two of them had high spiritual pressure which is why they were chased, but neither knew that.

Saki pointed to an ally. Sabrina nodded and turned down into the alleyway but then came to a dead-end. Her sister glared a bit at her like it was her fault.

Sabrina glared down at the child, "What? You think this is my fault? You gotta be kidding me! You're the one who wanted to come this way! I guess that's what I get for taking directions from a baby." But as she turned around she ran into the hollow. There was nowhere left to run.

"It looks like we'll have to fight our way out." She started looking around for anything she could use as a weapon against her attacker. Not finding anything she realized she'd have to fight it bare handed. She gulped and placed Saki gently to the ground. She then ran at the beast. "Over here! You want me I'm right here!" She was trying to draw it away from her sister. She knew she was just writing her own death call by doing this, but there was no way she'd be killed without a fight. Dying helpless was the last thing she wanted.

The baby started crying as her sister jumped on the hollow and started scratching, clawing and punching it in the head. The thing, which was like a giant to the girl on its head shook, trying to shake her off itself.

"I refuse to let go! I'm going to save Saki even if it kills me!" Sabrina had tears in her eyes as she cried out. But then the monster caught her leg and pulled her off, holding her upside down by the leg.

Baby Saki started whining so loudly then it was hurting the hollow's ears. That was a big mistake. Saki was kicked through the air where she hit her head against the wall.

"Nooo! Saki!" Sabrina cried out. "How dare you!" She grabbed herself and pulled herself up by her legs. She then bit the hollow hard. The hollow cried out and hit her with its sharp claws, leaving behind three bloody scratches on her back. She cried out in pain as the creature's claws had made contact with her back. She then felt her vision going hazy and the last thing she saw before darkness overtook her was her sister's unconscious form.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up," someone called out to her. The voice wasn't very familiar to her at all. It was the voice of a man.<p>

Sabrina's mind felt hazy as she opened her eyes and looked up at the tall guy above her. He was holding a long sword in his hand and both the sword and him were covered in blood. Her mind felt empty as well, like she didn't know where she was at or who she was for that matter. She knew she had a name, she just couldn't think of it. She saw a little girl who looked a lot like her sitting nearby. She was covered in bandages.

"Ooooo?" A toddler blinked up at her.

"I feel strange," she held her head as she tried to sit up. The man helped her a bit. "What happened? Where am I? Who are you? Is this your baby?"

"Me? I'm nobody. I mean, I know I had a name once. But now I don't anymore," the man told her, "And no, this baby isn't mine." Now that Sabrina took a look at him she could tell the man looked very raggie and dirty. He wasn't someone that would normally be welcomed with open arms that was for sure. Which also meant it was impossible for him to be carrying a toddler around.

"You mean you don't have a name at all? Everyone has to have a name," she told him.

"Then do you have a name?" The man asked the older girl.

"Of course I have a name. It's uh… Hmm… Let me think here. I know I do," Sabrina rubbed her fingers along her chin, trying to think.

As she was thinking the baby was crawling over to the man's sword, "Hey! What are you doing over there? Stop! That's sharp! Don't touch that!" The man had rested his sword, which was known as a Zanpakuto against the wall and the young one was reaching for it.

"Hey kid, you better listen to her. That's a sword, I use it to kill people. Just like I did to that hollow that tried to kill both of you," he pointed out.

"A hollow? We were attacked? I don't remember that at all but thank you anyway," Sabrina thanked him. She had no idea what a hollow even was but felt she should thank the guy anyway, even though she couldn't remember a single thing about what had happened. She lifted the toddler into her arms before she could touch the weapon.

"You know…" The man suddenly said as he sit down in front of the two girls, "We should just give ourselves names. What do you think? Not a bad idea huh. After all, we have to call each other something right?"

"You have a pretty good point there," the girl sighed.

The man thought then came upon a decsion, "I got it! From this day fort I shall be known as Kenpachi Zaraki the most powerful name around given to only the strongest fighters."

"And me, hmm.. What would be a good name for me?" The pre teen thought long and hard about what to call herself.

"I have an idea if you want to hear it," he told her. "I have a few ideas for you both. For the child what about the name of the person I most respect. Her name is Yachiru." The kid looked confused, so Kenpachi took a stick and wrote out the name in the dirt. The little one giggled in joy. Seemed she liked the name.

"And me?" Questioned the pre-teen.

"My friend had a child but both her and the father died. The child died when it was only a baby. Her name was Sabrina. Like it?"

"Oh, I love it! It's such a pretty name," the girl smiled, excited for her new name. She had no idea she'd just been given her real name. She also had no idea that her and Yachiru are sisters. The two of them had both hit their heads pretty hard and couldn't remember a single thing about their lives. Everything was a huge blur, especially to Yachiru, who's only a toddler.

"Good," Kenpachi suddenly got up. "Let's get going."

"Going? Going where?" Sabrina asked him, still holding Yachiru in her arms. There was a baby bag on the ground, though she had no idea how that had gotten there. She leaned down and lifted the bag up on her shoulder.

"Anywhere actually. I don't stick around too long in one place. I'm not exactly welcomed anywhere," he explained.

"You want me to come? But why?" She asked him. She figured this man was a loner and she'd just be in his way.

"You've impressed me girl. Right when I came up I spotted you trying to fight off that hollow even though you stood no chance at all. That takes guts. I like that," the man smirked. He was very impressed at Sabrina's ability to stand up to someone way stronger than herself even if it meant her death. That was why he'd decided to step in and help her. After his old friend Yachiru, Kenpachi had never thought he'd ever meet someone that strong willed again after all.

When Sabrina tried to get up she stumbled a bit. She must still be hurt. Coming to a decision he grabbed the baby bag from her, hanging it from his shoulder before grabbing his Zanpakuto, putting it away. Then he took the little toddler into his arms and allowed Sabrina to ride on his back. None of them knew where they were heading, but wherever it was, it would be a long adventure.


End file.
